dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
PLEASE READ THE RULES (ALSO IN RED) BELOW REGARDING ADDING CHARACTERS BEFORE YOU MAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS. THANK YOU. ~Hyper Zergling Hi. This is Destructivedisk and I have gone ahead and re-protected and archived the talk. The talk was getting to be insanity inducing so I archived it, and the link to it is above this. The page was archived because, well, most of the users only make terrible edits. However, if you want to request a change, you can leave it below all the other edits. If you place it on the top or whatnot and fail to follow these rules, your edit will be reverted. Thanks! -KidKrillin If you would like to have a character added to the roster, please just leave that as a message below, thanks! We will add all sane requests. -KidVegeta Rules regarding requests: *'Any requests featuring characters past Super Saiyan 4 level will be disregarded immediately.' *'Any and all fanon characters will not be accepted and the request will be disregarded.' *'If you do not have an account or have only had an account for a very limited time, you will not be able to post your request.' *'You must sign your post with an ~~~~ at the end. If you do not, your request will be disregarded.' *'Do not request for non-saiyan characters to have Super Saiyan forms.' *'Do not request completely random fusions, for example a Krillin/Vegeta fusion.' *'If you deny any of these rules, your entire request will be completely disregarded. Thanks!' is this really what the game is gonna be like? Request: New Dragon Ball Characters Hello. I want add new characters in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. Trunks(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gohan(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Adult Gotenks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Goten GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Trunks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 6, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Frieza ( Normal, Second form, Third form, Final Form, Fourth form, Full Power, Fifth Form, Sixth Form) Cooler ( Normal, Final Form, Sixth Form) Perfect Cell ( 1st form, 2nd form, Perfect form, Perfect, Ulitmate Super Perfect Cell, Super Perfect, Final Form, Max Perfect) Super Buu ( Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed) Super Buu ( Frieza Absorbed, Cooler Absorbed, Perfect Cell Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed) Majin Baby Vegeta ( Normal, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 6) Super Buu ( Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed) Cuzo ( Normal, Super, Legendary, Final Super Saiyan) Super 18 Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack fusion Cooler) King Cold (4th Form, 5th Form) Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) Coeller (Perfect Cell/Cooler) Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo) Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed) Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha Fusion) Kid Broly Kid Tarble Raditz (Super Saiyan) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) What If add new characters. Maybe I idea. I like new . Trunks(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gohan(Super Saiyan 4)Treveon321 03:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cell ( Android 13 fusion absorbed, Super 17 absorbed) Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 4 I very idea new maybe try Goku fusion Broly become Groky Groky (Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 5, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 5) I wish Goku Legendary Super Saiyan and Vegeta Legendary Super Saiyan also Fusion Gogeta ( Legendary Super Saiyan) and Vegito ( Legendary Super Saiyan) that new. a better name for the Goku and Broly fusion is called Broku I WOULD LIKE GOTENKSHAN (GOTEN,TRUNKS AND ADULT GOHAN FUSED) VEGEDOCK (BARBODOCK AND KING VEGETA FUSED) OSAIN42 '' ''I WOULD LIKE THESE CHARACTERS IN RB3 OKAY ''' KID GOHAN (SUPER SAIYAN)' 'VEGEDOCK (KING VEGETA AND BARBADOCK)' 'SUPER SAIYAN 1-2 VEGEDOCK ''' TEEN GOTEN (SUPER SAIYAN) '' ''TEEN TRUNKS (SUPER SAIYAN) TEEN GOTENKS (SUPER SAIYAN 1 AND 3) What If add new characters. I wish add new characters http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images/5/55/Vegetunks.jpgVegetunks TechniquesKi Blast *Atomic Cannon *Galick Sword *Super Hangarosa *Super Blast *Father-Son Galick Gun Super 18 Adult Gotentks ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Adult Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Majin Vegeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Baby Vegeta ( first form, 2nd form, 3rd form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 3rd form) Majin Baby Vegeta ( first form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 3rd form) Cell GT ( Android 13 Fusion Absorbed, Super 17 Absorbed) Super Buu ( Frieza Absorbed, Cooler Absorbed, Perfect Cell Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed, Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo Fusion) Coeller (Perfect Cell/Cooler Fusion) Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack/Cooler final fo rm Fusion) OSAIN42 '' '' ACHIVEMENTS '' '' 7.SAIYAN REVENGE -'' KILL KING COLD,FRIEZA,COOLER WITH GOKU, VEGETA, BARBADOCK, KING VEGETA IN SUPER SAIYAN ALL OF THEM . ''8.NAMEKIAN REVENGE -KILL FRIEZA AND AN ALIEN SOILDER ON NAMEK WITH PICCOLO AND NAIL. '' ''9.VEGETAAA -KILL VEGETA(SCOUT) WITH THE KRILLIN AND GOKU TEAM MOVE FUSION SPIRIT BOMB. '' ''10.NAPPA NAPPA NAPPA -KILL NAPPA WITH VEGETA(SCOUT) IN THE MOUNTAINS. '' ''11.SAIBMEN NEVER LOSE - KILL YAMCHA AS A SAIBMEN USING SABIMEN BOMB. '' What If add new characters. \ OSAIN42 TEAM ATTACKS WE ARE SUPER SAIYANS- GOKU,GOTEN,GOHAN,TRUNKS,VEGETA ARE IN SSJ AND USE THIER ULTIMATE ATTACKS . SADISTIC DANCE - 18 AND 17 TORTURE THE OPPONENT AND THE SHOOT A BLAST AT THE ENEMY. SUPERLY SADISTIC- SUPER 17 AND SUPER 18 TORTURE THE ENEMY WITH DEATH BLOWS AND END WITH TWO SUPER BLASTS. 2 REAL SAIYANS- GOKU AND VEGETA MAKE A SUPER ENTRANCE DEATH BLOWS AND CHARGED HITS FOR THE END THEY DO THEIR ULTIMATE BLAST. ACHIVEMENTS AND TEAM ATTACKS ''OSA''IN42 ACHIVEMENTS ''7.SAIYAN REVENGE -'' KILL KING COLD,FRIEZA,COOLER WITH GOKU, VEGETA, BARBADOCK, KING VEGETA IN SUPER SAIYAN ALL OF THEM . ''8.NAMEKIAN REVENGE -KILL FRIEZA AND AN ALIEN SOILDER ON NAMEK WITH PICCOLO AND NAIL. '' ''9.VEGETAAA -KILL VEGETA(SCOUT) WITH THE KRILLIN AND GOKU TEAM MOVE FUSION SPIRIT BOMB. '' ''10.NAPPA NAPPA NAPPA -KILL NAPPA WITH VEGETA(SCOUT) IN THE MOUNTAINS. '' ''11.SAIBMEN NEVER LOSE - KILL YAMCHA AS A SAIBMEN USING SABIMEN BOMB. TEAM ATTACKS OSAIN42 WE ARE SUPER SAIYANS- GOKU,GOTEN,GOHAN,TRUNKS,VEGETA ARE IN SSJ AND USE THIER ULTIMATE ATTACKS . '' ''SADISTIC DANCE - 18 AND 17 TORTURE THE OPPONENT AND THE SHOOT A BLAST AT THE ENEMY. '' ''SUPERLY SADISTIC- SUPER 17 AND SUPER 18 TORTURE THE ENEMY WITH DEATH BLOWS AND END WITH TWO SUPER BLASTS. '' ''2 REAL SAIYANS- GOKU AND VEGETA MAKE A SUPER ENTRANCE DEATH BLOWS AND CHARGED HITS FOR THE END THEY DO THEIR ULTIMATE BLAST A FEW IDEAS 1.HOW ABOUT BEING ABLE TO MAKE YOUR OWN ITEM. 2.HOW ABOUT A COUSTUME FOR A ALREADY MADE CHARACTER LIKE COOLER. 3. HOW ABOUT MAKING YOUR OWN STAGE TO FIGHT. 4.ANOTHER THING YOU SHOULD HAVE THINGS TO THROW. 5.LAST THING LET'S SAY YOUR IN BURNING NAMEK,THERE SHOULD BE A NATURE EFFECT LIKE VOLCANOES ERUPTING AND LAVA ON THE GROUND. SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Wishlist: 1: Utimate Broly (Broly/Bio-Broly potara fusion) 2: Super Android 18 3: Cell (Android 13 absorbed, Super 17 absorbed) 4: Queen Cold (Frieza's mother) 5: The Original SuperSaiyan 6: Skakarot (Goku's mother) these are just idea's. NOTHING more, but if RB3 dose get a Custom Character then i will gladly delete this list. but i doupt RB3 will ever get a real CC. Tarble fusions PICCETA(VEGETA AND PICCOLO) FUTURE TRUNHAN (TRUNKS AND GOHAN FUTURE) FUTURE TRUNHAN SUPERSAIYAN 1 AND 2 DR.16 (DR.GERO AND 16) PIKCLON (PIKKON AND PICCOLO) KRILLATZOU (CHIATZOU AND KRILLIN) GOTAN (GOTEN AND GOHAN) GOTAN SUPER SAIYAN 1 AND ) SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) PIKKHAN (PIKKON AND GOHAN) PICCLHAN (PICCOLO AND GOHAN) GOKHANU (GOKU AND GOHAN) GOKTENU (GOKU AND GOTEN) VEGEUNKS (VEGETA AND TRUNKS) KAIL (KAMI AND NAIL) LEGENDRARY BROLJACK (LEGENDARY BROLY AND BOJACK) TARBGETA (TABLE AND VEGETA) VEGETUNKS(VEGETA AND TRUNKS) VEGETUNKS SUPER SAIYAN SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC)OSAIN42SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 03:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Cell Form I show like that new cell. New Characters list. Gogeta ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Adult Gotenks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Vegito ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Teen Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 3) Gohan GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Goten GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Trunks GT ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Broly ( Normal, Super Saiyan 1 to 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Frieza ( Normal, Second form, Third form, Final Form, Fourth form, Full Power, Fifth Form) Meta-Cooler (Normal, 4th form) Perfect Cell (android 13 fuison absored, Super 17 absorbed) Super Buu ( Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Absorbed) Super Buu ( Frieza 4th form Absorbed, Cooler 4th form Absorbed, Meta-cooler 4th form Absorbed, Super Perfect Cell Absorbed, Bojack Full Power Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) Majin Baby Vegeta ( Normal, 1st Form, 2nd Form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 2nd form) Super Buu ( Majin Baby Vegeta Absorbed) Super 18 Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Majin Hatchiyack ( Normal, Super Hatchiyack, Ultimate Hatchiyack) Hatchcooler ( Super Hatchiyack fusion Cooler) Vegeta ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Need all together Super Saiyan 1 to 4. Pikcol (Pikkon/Piccolo) Nappa ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Turles ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Tarble ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Bardock ( Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Raditz (Super Saiyan 1 to 4) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan 1 to 4) Zangya (Normal, Full Power) Kyle Kytle 23:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC)